


Cute and Fluffy

by CSIFan3



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Bunnies, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke would never have thought that Reid was afraid of cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Fluffy

“There's no way you're going to let me live this down, is there?” he asked, with an exasperated sigh.

Luke grinned cheekily. “Hell no. The Great Doctor Oliver, Neurosurgeon Extraordinaire, is afraid of bunnies. Who would have known?”

“It's not so much that I'm afraid of them, it's more that they have sharp teeth and I can't risk damaging my hands in any way.” Reid said, trying to sound convincing but failing miserably.

“You just keep telling yourself that.” Luke rolled his eyes as he picked up the little bunny out of it's cage. “I just don't understand what's the problem, they're soft, and fluffy, and cute...”

“I don't particularly like fluffy and cute.”

Luke let out a mock-gasp. “You're saying you don't think I'm fluffy and cute?”

Reid grinned. “I can make an exception.” He moved forward and placed a soft kiss on Luke's lips.

Luke's smile widened. “Well, if you can, then please just try petting this sweet little bunny.” He looked at Reid with his Bambi-eyes and held up the bunny to his face. He just knew there was no way Reid would be able to resist this.

And, sure enough... “All right, all right, stop going all Disney on me please.” Reid tentatively moved his hand forward and started petting the bunny. The bunny seemed to enjoy it and didn't bite in his fingers, so Reid visibly relaxed.

“See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?” Luke said, still cradling the bunny but now moving to put it back down in it's cage. He turned back to Reid.

“No, it wasn't bad at all. I could really get used to having Mr. Cute & Fluffy around all day.”

“All day? Well, don't you think that's a bit much, for the bunny as well?” Luke said, frowning.

“I'm not talking about the bunny any more, Luke.” Reid said in a sultry voice.

Luke's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect little circle. “Oh.” he said, and before he could get out another word, Reid attacked his lips with his own, grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a quick little ficlet I wrote on the train home from university a while back. Don't ask me where the plot bunny (pun intended) came from, I have no idea :D


End file.
